Traditional folding ladders have rope side members and rigid, wooden or the like rungs extending between the ropes. Whilst these can be stored in confined spaces, and will extend into their useful position immediately on suspension by one end from a fixed structure, they nevertheless have certain disadvantages. Due to their overall flexible nature, they present storage problems and are liable to become entangled when folded or coiled for storage. Their flexible nature in operation tends to discourage their use by people unfamiliar with them.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel form of collapsible ladder which overcomes or at least reduces at least one of the aforementioned disadvantages.